Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a reference voltage generator.
Description of Related Art
A reference voltage generator generates a reference voltage. Reference voltage generators are used in both semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems. To generate a constant reference voltage, the reference voltage generator needs to be designed so it is not affected by changes in input power and temperature.
As the integration of semiconductor devices is increased and operations thereof become more complicated, changes in temperature may increase performance degradation of semiconductor devices. For example, when temperature increases, the amount of current flowing through the elements in the semiconductor devices may be reduced, resulting in the operation speed of the semiconductor devices being reduced.